


E' cambiato tutto.

by fiorisuilampioni



Series: Solo noi due [11]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Why Did I Write This?, alvaro is back
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 03:09:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17779457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiorisuilampioni/pseuds/fiorisuilampioni
Summary: Vorresti solo coprirti le orecchie, non essere rimasto lì in quel momento anche se sai che è esattamente il momento in cui il maggiore ha più bisogno di te.Ma quando avrai tu bisogno di lui? Sarà lì allo stesso modo?Potrebbe davvero farti stare meglio anche se avrai il cuore spezzato per colpa sua?





	E' cambiato tutto.

**Author's Note:**

> Prima o poi smetterò di scrivere cose Angst, ma non credo sia questo il giorno.  
> In realtà neanche la prossima della raccolta lo saà, quindi non odiatemi.  
> Il ritorno di Alvaro mi mette in testa troppi sentimenti contrastanti.

Non sai quanto tempo passa davvero mentre sei di sopra in camera del maggiore.  
Avresti voluto chiamare Karim ma ti sei ricordato che oggi sarebbe stato con i suoi figli e non volevi disturbarlo.  
E avevi provato a non sentire quello che si stavano dicendo ma ne avevi colto qualche frammento e non sai come sentirti a riguardo.

Perché riesci a capire quello che prova Alvaro, perché provi tutto quello per Isco, faresti di tutto pur di riprendertelo se credessi di poterlo rendere più felice di un altro ma, allo stesso tempo, capisci Isco perché se ti sentissi abbandonato da quello che credevi fosse l’amore della tua vita probabilmente ne rimarresti ferito a vita.  
E quella consapevolezza un po’ fa male, in quel momento più di altre volte perché ora la senti più reale, libera di sfuggire al tuo controllo e insinuarsi sotto pelle come a ricordarti che non sarai mai davvero il primo.

Ne sei consapevole da sempre ma ti sei impegnato perché non diventasse più importante di quello che tu e Isco stavate costruendo insieme.  
Vorresti solo coprirti le orecchie, non essere rimasto lì in quel momento anche se sai che è esattamente il momento in cui il maggiore ha più bisogno di te.  
Ma quando avrai tu bisogno di lui? Sarà lì allo stesso modo?

Potrebbe davvero farti stare meglio anche se avrai il cuore spezzato per colpa sua?

Provi a non pensare a niente, perché sai che peggioreresti solamente le cose, ti conosci abbastanza da saperlo.

E’ lo squillo del telefono a riportarti di nuovo lì e sorridi leggendo il nome di Saul che lampeggia sullo schermo insieme a quella stupida foto che vi siete scattati ai mondiale e che il ragazzo aveva usato come immagine per quando lo telefonava.  
Eravate amici da sempre, c’era perfino stato un momento in cui credevi sareste diventati qualcosa di più solo che non avevi messo in conto Isco.  
“Ehi, straniero!”

Rispondi cosi al telefono. Non senti Saul da un po’, almeno non a telefono.  
Quando eri arrivato a Madrid eravate usciti spesso insieme ed era un vero peccato che di recente fosse quasi un impresa vedersi.  
Saul ti distrare da tutta quella situazione.

Il modo in cui ti parla di quello che fa o di come stanno andando gli allentamenti dopo l’infortunio ti era mancato. Eravate cresciuti insieme infondo, sia calcisticamente parlando che a livello personale.  
“.. So solo che sento meno male ora, quando faccio alcuni movimenti però vorrei solo strapparmi la gamba. A te come va?”

“Ho ripreso gli allentamenti con la squadra e dovrei esserci per la prossima partita, mi sento bene!”  
C’è un attimo di silenzio tra di voi e sai perché, sai per quale motivo ti ha chiamato davvero ed è per controllare come stessi.

Saul è stato uno di quelli ad aver capito subito che ti eri innamorato di Isco, il primo a capire quando le cose erano cominciate ad andare male e il primo a starti vicino anche quando poi tutto si era sistemato.  
“Come ha preso la notizia?”

Te lo chiede con un filo di voce, come se avesse paura di come puoi reagire a tutto quello.  
“Sono insieme di sotto.”  
“Marco…”

Non sai cosa volesse dire, non vuoi sentirlo neanche perché stai tornando a pensare e non vuoi farlo.  
“No, va bene credo. E’ come se in questi mesi avessimo vissuto in una bolla, non mi andava di sapere cosa si dicessero o come fosse per lui e Isco tutto quello o come sarebbe stato se sarebbe davvero tornato qui in città. Non ero in grado di sopportarlo. 

Ma sul serio credevo che sarei riuscito a non far scoppiare questa bolla? Sono solo un bambino per averlo pensato.”  
Sai che non è giusto, che stai accusando tutto in modo esagerato ma la verità è che tu non sei in grado di vivere le emozioni diversamente da quello, o tutto o niente, da sempre.  
“Isco non ti ferirebbe mai…”

“Mi fido di lui.”  
Lo dici come se bastasse a rendere tutto meno spaventoso ma non lo è. Per la prima volta quella fiducia non basta perché ci sono troppi fattori che tu non puoi controllare.   
C’è di nuovo silenzio tra di voi, lo stesso silenzio che improvvisamente regna anche in casa.  
“Devo andare.”

“Sei hai bisogno di me..”  
“Lo so, grazie.”  
E lo intendi davvero, perché Saul ti ha tenuto lontano da tutto anche se per poco.  
Quando chiudi il telefono torna tutto indietro.

Sei stato uno stupido a credere che quella felicità che si era creata potesse durare in eterno, l’equilibrio di era già rotto dalle prima voci del ritorno di Alvaro a Madrid.  
Se il confronto fosse stato puramente calcistico allora non avresti avuto paura, ma quando si tratta dei sentimenti allora è completamente diverso.  
Non sai davvero quanto Alvaro abbia cambiato Isco, Karim ti ha parlato di quel periodo perché non hai mai chiesto al diretto interessato. 

E quel silenzio che ti circonda sembra diventare sempre più rumoroso fino a che senti solamente la porta principale chiudersi e dei passi che salgono le scale.  
Cosa si fa in momenti come quelli?

Quando non sai se stanno o meno per spezzarti il cuore e tutto quello che vorresti fare è evitare di saperlo?  
Si resta e si lotta? Poteva farlo ancora una volta con qualcosa che ora era più di un fantasma?

Ti alzi dal letto del maggiore come se bruciasse e resti lì mentre lo vedi entrare in camera da letto.  
Sai che ha pianto senza che te lo dica, sai che è a pezzi senza che faccia qualcosa per fartelo capire.   
Lo sai da come si muove.

Gli vorresti chiedere se vuole stare da solo, se preferisce che vai via ma prima ti ha detto che non devi dirglielo più quindi non lo fai.  
Provi a spegnare tutto, perché ora vuoi occuparti di Isco.  
“Ti va un bagno caldo?”

Chiedi non sapendo ancora se puoi avvicinarti a lui per davvero in quel momento ma lo vedi scuotere la testa e fare ancora un passo verso di te.  
Non smette di guardarti, non lo fa neanche per un secondo come se volesse capire qualcosa.  
E non sai in che stato sei, non dopo la conversazione telefonica che hai appena avuto con Saul.

Si avvicina ancora e quando lo fa allunga una mano per accarezzarti il viso mentre riesci a vedere tutto il dolore che prova in quel momento.  
La paura che cercavi di dominare in quel momento sembra prendere il sopravvento e chiudi gli occhi, lo fai perché hai bisogno di un attimo per metabolizzare tutto, perché se è cosi che deve finire per davvero non vuoi piangere.  
“Guardami per favore.”

La voce del maggiore ti arriva ovattata ma apri lo stesso gli occhi per poterlo guardare, Dio non smetteresti un attimo di guardarlo per quanto è bello in momenti come quelli, quando le sue emozioni prendono il sopravvento.

“E’ cambiato tutto Marco, ogni cosa da quando è andato via è cambiata. Non posso tornare indietro, non voglio farlo perché quando sei arrivato tu è cambiato di nuovo tutto. Non mi hai mai chiesto come fosse con Alvaro e io non me la sono sentita di parlarti perché non volevo che diventasse un confronto per te con qualcosa che non esiste più.”  
Il solo fatto che usi il presente in quelle frasi ti aiuta a respirare meglio, cosi come la sua mano che non ha smesso un attimo di accarezzarti una guancia. 

Ed è un momento assurdo per pensare alla grammatica ma riesci ad aggrapparti solo a quello.  
“Isco, io…”  
“Guardami Marco, sono qui. Esattamente nel posto che voglio. Non torno indietro, non ora che so cosa si prova quando si tratta di noi due, ho bisogno che tu mi creda.”  
Ti dice le ultime parole poggiando la fronte contro la tua mentre le tue mani scendono a stringere la sua maglia.

Senti l’odore di Alvaro attorno a Isco e improvvisamente tutto quello che hai voglia di fare e coprirlo con il tuo, cancellare ogni possibile presenza del maggiore dal corpo di Isco. Ma sai che non puoi farlo.   
Non potrai mai davvero risanare la ferita che è stata lasciata, lo sapete entrambi.

E Isco ti lascia qualche attimo per capire tutto quello, per permettere a parte della tensione di lasciare il tuo corpo grazie anche alle sue carezze.  
“Mi va quel bagno adesso. Ti unisci a me?”

Annuisci semplicemente perché non sai cosa rispondere a tutto quello, senti il bisogno di processare ogni cosa e sei felice che Isco te ne stia dando il tempo.  
Lasci che sia lui a occuparsi di tutto, sai che lo aiuta tenersi impegnato in momenti come quelli.

Resti tutto il tempo sulla porta del bagno sperando di sentirti meno fuori posto quando avrai di nuovo le braccia di Isco attorno.  
“Marco… ehi, vieni!”

Sorridi quando Isco ti invita a raggiungerlo e lentamente iniziate a spogliarvi, ed è tutto cosi diverso da solo poco prima, quando c’era tutta un'altra atmosfera.  
Quando siete entrambi nella vasca lasci che il maggiore ti sistemi tra le sue gambe e ti stringa.

Isco ha questa innata capacità di farti sentire nel posto giusto.  
E quella volta non è diversa dalle altre nonostante la paura sia sempre lì a ricordarti che tutto quello potrebbe finire molto presto.  
“Posso sapere cosa vi siete detti?”

Lo chiedi senza pensarci, te ne rendi conto il secondo dopo che quelle parole lasciano le tue labbra ma non hai la forza di ritrattarle.  
“Gli ho detto di noi, gli ho detto che non voglio immaginare la mia vita senza di te. Gli ho detto che sei stato in grado di farmi stare bene anche quando pensavo che tutto andasse da schifo. Gli ho detto che quello che c’è tra noi è reale, cosi reale che il solo pensiero che tu potessi andare via perché credevi che fosse giusto lasciarmi solo con lui, mi ha terrorizzato.”

Riprende fiato tenendoti stretto a sè.  
“Gli ho detto che non è una gara, che non voglio che la persona che amo stia male per colpa sua. Non lo vorrei mai, Marco. Non vorrei mai che tu stessi male per colpa sua.”  
Ti gira leggermente il viso contro il suo e ti bacia.

Ricambi quel bacio chiudendo gli occhi. Assimili tutto quello che Isco ha appena detto e senti la paura scivolare via almeno per ora.  
“Non voglio perderti, non…”  
“Non mi perderai, va bene? Il fatto che lui sia qui non cambia niente.”  
Lo guardi e annuisci appena.

Sai perfettamente che invece cambia tutto. Che il suo arrivo ha cambiato decisamente tutto.


End file.
